The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An imaging device (e.g., a printer, a scanner, a copier, etc.) typically includes an automatic document feeder that automatically feeds media—e.g., one or more papers—loaded onto a paper feed tray into the imaging device. An automatic document feeder generally includes several moving components, e.g., gears, shafts, rollers, etc., for feeding a medium into an imaging device. During operation, an automatic document feeder may jam—e.g., a paper being automatically fed into the imaging device may become stuck due to misalignment.
Accordingly, conventional imaging devices typically include i) a panel that can be opened by a user, e.g., to remove a paper that has jammed, as well as ii) a sensor to sense whether such panel is opened or closed. If a panel of an imaging device is opened during the general operation of the imaging device, an automatic document feeder of the imaging device halts operation based on the sensor having sensed that the panel has been opened. The operation of the automatic document feeder is generally halted to prevent a user from accessing (and potentially being harmed by) the components of the automatic document feeder that would have otherwise been moving through the opened panel.